A Chance for Greater Or Something Worse
by lostgirlfangirl55
Summary: This is a story taken place after last weeks episode of Grey's Anatomy. Callie's in a car crash. After waking up in the hospital she has all of her memory excluding a very important person. Arizona. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters belong to the creator of Grey's

This is a new story that has been stuck in my head since last Thursday. Hope you like it :) Callie's not dead in this story just encase you were worried. Comments are awesome I love them :):) let me know whatcha think.

It was Arizona's night to have Sophia. It's been three weeks since I packed Sophia and I up. Three weeks since I discovered my wife cheated on me and three weeks since I found out I was still to blame for her apparently having a horrible existence with one leg. Sighing I got up from Derek's and Meredith's couch and walked over to the door. Grabbing my keys I walked out the door to my car. Tonight, like many I'm going to forget. I put the keys into the ignition and began my journey to Joes. The bar isn't far away from my temporary home but the typical Seattle weather have proven a difficulty to see. The wiper blades weren't going fast enough. At least not fast enough to see the car in the opposite direction switching course, heading directly to my car. It was suddenly quiet before the impact. I could hear myself breathing, swallow breaths. The lights from the other car were blinding forcing me to close my eyes. I guess that was a good thing. I didn't actually see the car slam into my own. I had an unusual sense of peace wash over me. Something inside me let me accept my likely death. My last thoughts before my world went dark were, will Arizona walk Sophia down the isle at her wedding. Will she still hate me for cutting her leg off, even if I'm dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, just the story :)

Please comment, let me know what you think :):):) Enjoy!

Callie woke opened her eyes. The lights blinding her as she began to adjust to them. She looked. She was in the hospital. Pulling lightly on her arm she felt the tug of the IV positioned in her arm. Her head throbbed and her arm felt like it was on fire.

"Oh my god Callie, you're awake." Callie heard beside her.

"..." Callie tried to speak, she realized she must have been intubated because she felt pressure down her throat.

"Hold on Callie, the nurse is coming, shell pull it out." That same voice as before said.

As if on cue the nurse rushed in.

"Now on three I need you give me a big cough as I pull this out." 'Right', Callie thought, she was a doctor she knew the protocol. Callie gave a big cough as the nurse pulled the tube out. Her throat burned, it reminded her of the last time she was in hospital. 'Seriously what is with me stupid cars?' She looked at the nurse, begging with her eyes for water.

"Wat..water." The nurse ran over with a cup. Callie tried to sit up a little, her body felt crushed, like it was under an elephant. After several attempts Callie was as up as she could be. Taking the water from the nurse she looked to the other person in the room. Just as she finished her drink a familiar face came through the doors. In walked Bailey, holding her pride and joy. Clearing her throat Callie tried to make her voice seem more normal.

"Hey baby girl." Sophia squealed in excitement of seeing her mother. Bailey grabbed a chair and pulled it next to Callie still holding Sophia. The nurse left shortly after but surprisingly the other stranger was quietly in the corner, with what looked like tears in her eyes. Callie really looked at her, she was dressed in scrubs. Maybe it was Callie's doctor, maybe a new doctor she hasn't seen before. But what was with the tears. Callie looked back at Bailey.

"So Bailey, give me the gist of what happened."

"You, you got into a pretty serious head on Cal, they rushed you here, your, Derek tried spent hours trying to stop the bleeding in your head. He was positive you would wake up with some memory problems, but from the looks of it you seem fine. Your arm was badly broken though." Callie looked down at the arm that seemed like it was on fire. It was neatly covered by a cast but from the pain she knew it was bad.

"How long was I out for?" Callie looked at Bailey, but the reply came from the strange doctor in the corner.

"A month, you were out for a month Calliope." Callie gave the doctor a strange look. 'Calliope' Callie thought, 'No one calls me that.'

"Um, okay, were you one of my doctors? Oh were you the one to fix my arm, I mean I certainly couldn't have done is being as I was on the operating table. Bailey is she any good I don't need a half ass orthopedic surgeon ruining arm."

"Callie can you see alright?" Bailey was confused.

"Yea I see perfectly, what do you mean?"

"Its me Callie, Arizona."

"Nice to meet you Arizona, so tell me did you screw up my arm."

"Callie, that's Arizona, you know, your wife."

Callie let out a loud laugh

"Funny Miranda, so where did Hunt fly her out from."

Arizona started walking over to Callie and knelt beside her.

"I know we haven't been on the best terms lately but this isn't funny Callie."

Callie sat in her bed confused and a little worried. What was going on?

"Oh my god, you really are serious. Callie it's me, your wife, that's our daughter Bailey's holding, Sophia."

"You can't be my wife because I'm not married, and of course that Sophia, I would know my own daughter's name, Bailey please explain to me who this person is."

"How can you know who Sophia is and Bailey and Derek but not me?"

"Arizona, I think it might be best if you stepped out." Bailey looked down at Callie, seeing the confusion in her eyes.

Arizona got up and walked out.

"Please tell me what's going on."

"Well it seems you know everyone but Arizona. What I don't understand is how you know Sophia."

"Mark and I slept together, resulting in Sophia being born."

"Right, you slept with Mark when Arizona left you in the airport to go to Africa."

"No I slept with Mark because he was sad about Lexi and came over we got drunk and one thing led to another, I have no idea who Arizona is."

"You guys met in the bathroom at Joes remember? She was with you when you told your father you were gay. She asked you to marry her while you were pregnant, you guys got into a car crash that day."

"No, no, I told my father when I was single, he hasn't spoken to me since, I was in a car crash when I was pregnant but it was because I took my seatbelt off to try to reach my phone."

"You really don't remember her at all."

"No, no I don't."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, just the story :)

Please comment, let me know what you think :):):) Enjoy!

Arizona sat quietly in an on call room, alone. Alone was a feeling Arizona was all too familiar with and it was something she hated more than anything. With her head in her hands she silently let the tears pool through her fingers. Her life was anything but awful at the moment. To be honest it's been that way ever since she got the call that her wife was laying in the operating room yet again.

_One month earlier_

_ Arizona had just finished putting Sophia to bed. It was late and Sophia was having a very difficult time adjusting to the back and forth between her moms. She missed Callie. To the world that statement might of seemed as a joke. She cheated, cheated on her wife that was nothing but supportive and loving. Deep down Arizona knew the reason for her resentment towards her wife wasn't because Callie acted like survivor, but really because Callie didn't really know what happened out in the woods, and under everything Arizona knew it wasn't Callie's fault. She didn't open up to talk about it, they skipped that step. But for now she wasn't ready to dig for that reasoning, and until she was ready, Callie was still the blame for everything. Walking into the living room Arizona tripped on the rug, making her one good leg stumble resulting in a very grumpy angry amputee on the floor. That's how she felt, not a women, not a wife or a mother, an amputee. Pulling up her pant leg Arizona fixed her prosthetic just in time for her phone to ring. Rushing over to it she saw she had a missed call from Callie. Arizona wasn't in the mood for another fight tonight, deciding against calling her back. Turning around to walk to her bedroom the phone went off again. Callie must be drunk again, making the start of many angry phone calls. Not tonight Arizona thought. Ignoring it she put her phone on the counter. The counter lit up as the phone vibrated again. Picking up the phone and pressing answer she angrily spoke into the phone "What do you want Callie, I'm not in the mood to fight again, I'll speak to you tomorrow." Hanging up the phone she walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Getting undressed and stepping in the hot shower, Arizona remembered the time Callie found her on the floor, covered in pee. Callie picked her up and shoved her into the shower. For the first time in a while Arizona realized how she was affecting Callie. She hated seeing her cry and in that moment Arizona directly was the cause of it. It was also the moment where she skipped all the steps of healing, mentally, and pushed all her resentment and anger down. She wanted to be better for Callie, instead of get better. So that's what she did. She blocked all what people would call PTSD and for a while believed she was better. The night Arizona cheated was when that wall came breaking down with all her anger resurfacing. Lauren was everything Arizona wanted to feel. Lauren was what Arizona strived to be with Callie. Lauren was new, she didn't see Arizona on the floor covered in pee, she didn't make the decision to alter her entire future, she saw Arizona as she was now, and Arizona loved that feeling. 'Arizona you are allowed to lose a little bit of control.' That one sentenced changed her already altered life. _

_After Arizona was out of the shower and dressed she got her phone and plugged it into the charger. Checking it one last time before getting into bed she saw she had seven calls from Callie. As she was about to place the phone on the counter the phone went off again this time the call was from Miranda Bailey. Sighing she answered the phone._

_"What the hell is wrong with you Arizona, I've been trying to get a hold of you." Bailey all but screamed into the phone._

_"I haven't gotten a single call from you Bailey." Arizona was loosing her patients _

_"I was calling from Callie's phone Arizona, you need to get to the hospital now."_

_"I'm not on call Bailey, whatever it is you can get someone else, I think Karev…"_

_"No, Arizona, it's Callie she was in an accident."_

_Arizona heart dropped._

_"I'm on my way."_

_Running to get her shoes on she quickly got Sophia from her room and ran out the door. Forgetting a coat for herself she held Sophia tight against her body and pulled Sophia's hood up so she wouldn't get too wet from the rain. Pulling up to the hospital Arizona parked and grabbed Sophia. Immediately seeing Alex at the doors. _

_"She's in surgery, OR 2." Alex held his hands out. "Give me Sophia."_

After making sure Sophia was safely in Alex's arms she ran to the operating room. Putting a mask on her face she rushed into the room. The machines started to beep loudly, Callie was flat lining.

"Push another set of epinephrine, and hang another bag of A positive." Bailey yells at the surgical nurse

"She has an arterial bleed in the frontal and parietal, I can't get ahead of it."

"Everyone clear."

Arizona watched as Christina shocked Callie's heart.

"Charge it again, okay clear."

Arizona watched as the monitor beeped rhythmically.

"Very good, but were only at the start of it." Derek continued to work on her open brain. Arizona stood there speechless. She looked Callie up and down going over all her lacerations and abrasions. Her right arm looked badly broken. The orthopedic surgeon on call sat trying to get all the pieces place together.

"You better not mess up her arm Santos." Doctor Santos looked up from his work and was met with a hard glare from Arizona. It was interrupted by the monitoring signaling another flat line.

"Oh god save her please. She can't die." By now Arizona was crying.

"Someone get her out of here she doesn't need to be this close."

"No I'm not leaving her." One of the nurses put her hand on her back.

"Calm on you need to leave."

"No, no, I'm staying, I am staying right here, and you can't make me leave."

"Arizona, I know you're scared, but I can't work with you here. Callie's brain in exposed and I need to concentrate without the thought of you being here. Please leave. Well take good care of her I promise."

Arizona looked in Derek's eyes. She nodded her head and turned to leave. "Please don't leave me Calliope." Arizona whispered before stepping outside.


	4. Chapter 4

And because Song Beneath the Song was the best episode :) love musical episodes I added another musical. Before you read just something's that might be confusing.

This takes place right after Callie is done with surgery, when she's all high on pain meds and brain bleeds.

I added some of the other characters in the show just to add to the musical.

Callie remembers Arizona for this chapter, but as you'll read at the end Callie goes into her coma, then I'll pick up in current time for the next chapter.

And before you say, how can they all just start to sing and that be totally normal, just remember this is musical life, breaking out in song and dance is completely normal :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or the songs, just the story :)

Please comment, let me know what you think :):):) Enjoy

Callie opened her eyes enough to let some light in. Her head hurt beyond recognition. She felt loopy and disoriented. She had this feeling before, the last time she was in a car accident, Arizona hit that truck, sent her flying through the windshield. The funny thing is she never resented Arizona for putting her and their daughter at risk. Causing Sophia to be premature. Nope because Callie was a lover. She loved too easily. Arizona even told her that the day of the shooting. As if she heard her thinking about her, Arizona walked through the doors. Callie could only see through hooded eyes, not enough to let Arizona know she was awake. Callie took in her appearance, she looked worn-out, and her eyes showed signs of crying. Callie wanted to take her in her arms and hold her. Even after everything she still was head over heals in crazy love for her wife. Loved too easily you can say that again. Arizona pulled a chair next to Callie's bed. She placed a shaky hand on bruised one that lied on the hospital bed. "I'm so sorry Callie." Arizona let the tears fall from her eyes onto the sheet. "I've screwed up beyond repair, I know that. I have all these things that I want to say to you, but the only things that are able to come out now are I'm sorry. How incredible stupid is that. I cheated on you and instead of giving you a reason why you should forgive me all I can get out of my mouth is I'm sorry." Callie listened to a broken Arizona, flinching slightly when she said 'cheated.' How do I forgive her for that. How can we get past resentment she has towards me over her leg. Callie continued to listen to Arizona speak. Every once in a while hearing a break in her words filled with sobs. As she felt the tears hit her arm she could no longer hear Arizona's sobs of the unbelievable pain that invaded her head. The room suddenly got silent. Before she could think anything else she heard faint music building in the background. Arizona took my hand, and I heard her faintly singing.

I can tell by the look on your face

You ain't tryin' to hear what I'm sayin'

Maybe you done heard all of this before

To her this ain't no game that I'm playin'

This may be the last chance I ever have

To talk to you before you go

So I gotta say I made I big mistake

Girl, you know it's killin' me that I

Shoulda been a better woman

The kinda woman that you needed

Woulda been better off

If I done right by you

I coulda done this, I coulda done that

But I know I can't go back

'Cause now it's just too late

I'm sayin' shoulda woulda coulda, yeah

I should have done my best to love you, baby

I should have placed no one above you

And now it's killin' me more than you know

Letting you, that's why I...girl, I know that I shoulda

Shoulda been a better woman

The kinda woman that you needed

Woulda been better off

If I done right by you

I coulda done this, I coulda done that

But I know I can't go back

'Cause now it's just too late

I'm sayin' shoulda woulda coulda, yeah

Arizona placed Callies hand back on the bed. She wiped her tears and stood up.

"I'm going to fix things baby, I promise, this time I'll keep my promise." Arizona walked out of the room.

On the other side of the hospital Jo and Alex where walking though the halls.

"So when we going on a date." Jo asked Alex as they walked. Alex looked beside him at Jo.

"Uh, well we can pick up a pack of beer, I don't know watch a movie?" Alex wasn't sure how to handle this new relationship. He really wanted to last with Jo, he was afraid she was going to leave him like everyone else. Or go completely crazy.

"That's your best idea of a date."

Alex scratched the back of his head. "Uh yea, I guess. We can go out to the bar or something."

"Do you know what?" Jo asked. Alex was getting nervous he didn't want to upset Jo. "I'll just plan us something you goof ball." Alex let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He stared at Jo. She really was amazing. Alex was shocked she wanted to be with him. Just as Alex was about to reply he was suddenly pulled into an on call room. He looked at her as she locked the door pushing him against the door.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to start kissing you is that okay?"

"Fine by me." Alex grabbed Jo and kissed her.

The familiar music started to play in the background. Alex looked at Jo and began singing.

My girl she ain't the one that I saw coming

Sometimes I don't know which way to go

And I try to run before but I'm not running anymore

Because I fought against it hard enough to know

That you'll love who you love who you love

You'll love who you love who you love (x2)

Oh you can't make yourself stop dreaming of who you're dreaming of

If it's who you love then it's who you love

As Jo was about to lean in for another kiss their pagers went off. They shared a lot and then bolted out the door to the emergency room. A young boy was being wheeled in by the paramedics. The talking was canceled out as Jo looked at Alex take charge of the situation. The music got louder as they rushed the boy to surgery. Standing over the patient Alex began to fix the boys internal bleeding, Jo stared at amazement.

My boy he ain't the one that I saw coming

And some have said his heart's too hard to hold

And it takes a little time but you should see him when he shines

Because you never wanna let the feeling go

When you love who you love who you love

You'll love who you love who you love

Yeah you'll love who you love who you love

Oh you can't make yourself stop dreaming of who you're dreaming of

If it's who you love then it's who you love

The young boy was saved and was now resting in the ICU. Alex was doing paper work when he saw Jo come around the corner. They shared a look and Alex finished singing.

Oh you'll love who you love who you love

You'll love who you love who you love (x2)

Oh you can't make yourself stop dreaming of who you're dreaming of

If it's who you love then it's who you love

To Be Continued….

Songs used this chapter

Shoulda Coulda Woulda – Brian Mcknight (Slight word change from man – woman)

Who You Love – John Mayer and Katy Perry


	5. Chapter 5

And because Song Beneath the Song was the best episode :) love musical episodes I added another musical. Before you read just something's that might be confusing.

This takes place right after Callie is done with surgery, when she's all high on pain meds and brain bleeds.

I added some of the other characters in the show just to add to the musical.

Callie remembers Arizona for this chapter, but as you'll read at the end Callie goes into her coma, then I'll pick up in current time for the next chapter.

And before you say, how can they all just start to sing and that be totally normal, just remember this is musical life, breaking out in song and dance is completely normal :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or the songs, just the story :)

Please comment, let me know what you think :):):) Enjoy

Hester0083: OMG! Chapter 4 is up like now? Thats fast! Sorry but i would love it more if you focus on Calzona. Anyways thanks for the fast update and i really enjoyed reading every chapter.

**Author Notes: **like I said I'm just adding the other characters in for the musical chapters to add more songs like the show did. The rest of the story will just be calzona I promise.

Continued….

Arizona stood outside the daycare center watching Sophia play with the other children. That little girl in there was everything to her. Its funny how before Sophia, Arizona never thought of her self being a mother. It was a foreign concept to her. She knew Callie was born for it, besides being a rock star ortho god. Now starring at the little girl behind the glass she couldn't imagine being anything but that girls Mama. Arizona would stayed watching her all day but was brought out of her thoughts by her pager blaring at her, informing her of an emergency in the peds wing. Arizona took one last look at Sophia and rushed to her floor.

On the other side of the hospital Callie laid in her bed. She was feeling mentally and physically in pain. Her heart ached to Arizona. It practically singed her name, but she still was so upset about Arizona's infidelity how can she let someone else touch her the way she was only suppose to. How could she stand to let Lauren be with her that intimately. Callie felt anger fill her body. She opened her eyes and was met with herself starring back at her. This Callie wasn't hurt. Callie looked at herself, 'not this again' she thought. The standing Callie smirked. She was dressed simple in jeans and a white long sleeved shirt. The sleeved were pulled up over her elbows. This is what she wore the night she was going out. Hurt Callie watched herself leave the room before blacking out. She woke up felling weird. She was walking. Walking to the peds floor. Looking down she wasn't hurt. Rounding the corner she saw Arizona rushing into the NICU. She watched in awe as Arizona barked out orders. A smile crept its way up her face. This women completely stole her heart. Here smile quickly faded as Lauren Boswell entered the room. Looking cocky as every with a smug look on her face. Callie's blood began to boil. Music started playing in the background as Callie followed the two the operating room. She stood in the observing deck watching Lauren and Arizona work together.

Electrified, we burn all night

Paralyzed by black and white

But who are you, and who am I

Electrified, we burn all night

Callie appeared in the operating room next to Arizona

I want you to fall apart like I did

You to hurt for all of this

All the pain you put me through

I wanna hear you say

I don't deserve you

Fall apart like I did

You to hurt for all of this

All the pain you put me through

I wanna hear you say

I don't deserve you

Fall apart

They worked diligently for hours bringing the little baby back to life. Arizona was washing up when Lauren walked in.

"You did great in there, we make a great team." Lauren said smiling at Arizona.

"You're a very good surgeon ill give that to you." Callie looked on as the two women casually talked

Terrified by waking eyes

The empty space you left behind

But who are you, and who I am

Terrified by waking eyes

The music faded a little.

"Listen I wanted to talk to you about us. I told you I like you Arizona." Lauren touched Arizona's cheek .

I want you to fall apart like I did

You to hurt for all of this

All the pain you put me through

I wanna hear you say

I don't deserve you

Fall apart like I did

You to hurt for all of this

All the pain you put me through

Arizona shook off Lauren's hand.

"That was a mistake Lauren." Arizona pointed between the two of them. "This will never, and I repeat never happen again."

"You had an awesome time Arizona, just admit it, you like me."

"That's were your wrong, you were a moment of weakness, the worse possible moment in my life. Do me a favor and get the hell out of my life."

Arizona is now standing next to Callie's bed

"God Calliope, I don't deserve your forgiveness, I don't deserve your love, your support. I don't deserve you."

I wanna hear you say

I don't deserve you

Callie opened her eyes to see herself smiling down at her again. She looked over at Arizona who was standing there crying. The next thing she felt was intense pain in her head before her body started shaking.

"Callie, Callie, nurse, nurse she's seizing, help please, Callie please don't go please."

Songs used in this chapter

Fall Apart - Every Avenue


End file.
